supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Icewish/News
(Please read this blog K, so, I just wanted to say that I won't be very active in the summer, and once the new school year starts I'll be gone. I haven't exactly chosen who will become the head admin of the wiki yet once I'm gone. I got into the IB Program for high school, so I will have almost no time whatsoever for anything else other than HW, but I'll try to check on both wikis that I run occasionally. But if you all know anything at all about running a wiki, page structure, etc. now is the time to show me. I honestly can't trust anyone with the wiki right now because I'm not sure if you know how it works or not. (I don't mean to offend anyone). Also, can you all please stop complaining about the first, stupid RP? First of all, most of you weren't even here when it happened. Second of all, I had no freedom to write what I wanted at all. Even though I was an admin, I had no power to to question the founder and his plan for the wiki whatsoever. Then once the founder quit randomly without notice, I had so much crap to clean up after him that I honestly didn't have enough time to think about the RP. I was always fixing spelling, page structure, categories, templates, removing vandalism/spam, etc. And as soon as I fixed on page, another one of the same, terrible quality popped up in it's place. And then I had to balance family, school, and friends in real life with this wiki. Plus, since the regular form of wiki RP could not function properly on this one, I had to try to think of another one. Luckily, I found this other RP wiki that had a different form of RP. That one lasted only a month before it was abandoned, but I thought I'd give it a shot because I was furious at the founder and the other user on this wiki at the time. And honestly, that was starting to be a failure too. I couldn't understand what the heck was going on because every other RP post made absolutely no sense whatsoever and/or had nothing to do with the RP's plot. I was about to give up, but then Night helped me out and stuff and I got the wiki spotlight approved, so that how you all ended up here. So please, just stop. If you had to do what I had to do when the wiki first started (managing, re-organizing, advertising, etc.) Most of you would have quit almost immediately. I'm not trying to offend anyone, but honestly, you all seem to be trying to offend me. I don't have to put up with this. I could quit right now and just watch this wiki die. So could you all please just be a little more considerate, especially since a lot of you seem to really like this wiki? I'll be gone in a few months so could you all please just wait to talk bad about me until then? Icewish ♥ 03:38, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts